Tsuki's Sophmore year
by Schoolgirl-Tsuki-Hikari
Summary: Tsuki was given the title


This is my first story, so go easy on me with the reviews. Also, if you believe Riku (kingdom hearts) should remain single, then you might not like me very much.   
  
Tsuki walked down the noisy hallway. Man, she thought. Summer's over and here I am again. Just three more years....  
  
Tsuki is in her sophomore and she is in a school that she'd only  
been in for three months the previous year. Worst part is, she still has  
no friends. She's considered a freak because of her lion tail, which  
often scares people away. She sighed heavily. I really hope I make  
friends this year, she thought. Hopefully, I'll find others like myself---  
  
Her thoughts were lost when a boy with short spiky silver hair was knocked into her by a boy with long, light-brown spiky hair. Tsuki fell on her bottom, dropping her books while the silver hair boy got back on his feet instantly. "Sora, you idiot. We can't fight in school," he yelled. He then turned to Tsuki with his blues eyes.  
"What does it matter, Riku.....we're gonna get kicked out anyway,"  
replied Sora. "Sorry about that, uh......"  
  
Tsuki blushed, her face transforming from a nice shade of peach to a  
deep shade of red. No one really speaks to her, expect when they were  
looking for homework or test answers. "Tsuki Hikari.....I'm fine."  
  
Riku took Tsuki's hand, helped her up and smiled. "I'm Riku and this  
guy here is Sora. We're sophomores and we're new to this school."  
  
"Oh...I'm still only new myself...," Tsuki stammered.  
  
"Hey, Riku. Look at that! She has a lion tail," Sora exclaimed,  
pointing at her tan-brown tail that hung past her knees.  
  
"Sora, it's rude to point," Riku said, slapping away Sora's finger.  
"Sorry."  
  
Tsuki giggled. "It's okay. At least you didn't say it was a cat's  
tail."  
  
"Well, I think it's cute."  
  
Tsuki looked down, blushing even more. "T-thank you...."  
  
"Well Riku, it's nice to flirt with girls on your first hour of  
school..."-Tsuki's face can't get any redder-"but we need to find our  
lockers before the bell rings."  
  
Riku nodded in agreement. "Well, see you later."  
  
Tsuki nodded and watch the two boys walk away. She really wanted to follow, but then decided against it. I'd just be a burden...  
  
The bell rung and Tsuki went to her homeroom class, geography. She sat down at a desk in the corner of the classroom and waited for the tardy bell to ring. The people who caught her attention was a bubbly girl with blonde hair, a teenage boy who looked like a person who doesn't socialize often, a boy with red eyes and purple hair and a pair of twins who looked like each other in every way possible. Tsuki hid her tail, in fear of instant rejection.  
  
"Oh my! This is so exciting! Oh I can't wait to start, Shuichiro," said the blonde girl.  
  
Shuichiro, the boy who looks non- friendly, smiled. "Remember that you are a foreign exchanged student that was home-schooled all your life. Also remember not to float."  
  
The purple hair boy laughed. "Kohaku, you better let Shuichiro here do all  
the talking. Chances are, you'd slip up if you say a word."  
  
One of the twins tugged at his shirt. "Master Koryu," she said. "That girl over there.....she could here you and...." Tsuki couldn't hear her whispers. Koryu stared at Tsuki and Tsuki froze. Something about him isn't human, she thought as she stared into his red eyes. Then he smiled, which (like everything else) made her froze. "Uh....hi," she managed to say.  
  
"Ya know, you're pretty cute for a human," he said. "What's your name?"  
  
"T-tsuki Hikari....."  
  
"Master, she isn't even human. See," one of the twins said as she walked over to Tsuki's desk and pulled her tail, revealing it to everyone in the room.  
  
"Ahhhh! Don't!" Tsuki's tail shook itself away from the girl's grip. Koryu looked at her tail. "Well, we all have secrets, don't we?" Tsuki said in defense.  
  
The standing twin smiled. "I'm Ruri and that's Hari"  
  
"Hi," Tsuki said when she felt her tail pulled again. She twirled around to find a little girl with yellow brown hair behind her. "Huh...isn't it high school....?"  
  
"MOMIJI!!!!" A boy with orange hair ran into the room and hit who Tsuki guessed was Momiji. Momiji began to cry. "Wahhhhhh.....Tohru, Kyo's picking on me.....Wahhhhhhh....."  
  
A girl with long brown hair, a boy with purple hair and pale skin and another boy with black and white hair went to Tsuki's little corner. "Momiji, Kyo, enough. It's only been a few hours and you two are already starting trivial arguments." The boy then turned to Tsuki, who was holding her tail in her hands. "I'm sorry. My name is Haruhatsu Sohma. Call me Haru"  
  
"I'm Tsuki Hikari....nice to meet you....."  
  
Haru stared at her with the same look as Riku and Koryu. "You're cute," he said blushing lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," said Momiji. It was then Tsuki noticed that "she" was a "he".  
  
Tsuki muttered her thanks. More people are speaking to me today and they're all hot guys, she thought to herself. I wonder what I did today that's so different?  
  
The tardy bell rung and the teacher entered the class with a few other students. After roll call, Tsuki found out that the girl with long brown hair's name was Tohru Honda , the Pale skin boy's name is Yuki Sohma and that Kyo, Momiji, and Haru were his cousins. Once again, everyone peeked at Tsuki's tail and most avoided eye contact with her.  
  
During class, Tsuki took mental notes on the new student's behavior. Kohaku was one of the most well behaved students she ever saw while Koryu already had a week's worth of detention. Ruri, Hari, and Kyo reminded her of cats on more then one occasion. Also all the Sohmas kept their distance away from most girls. The only girl they stayed close to was Tohru Honda. When the bell finally rung Tsuki quickly gathered her supplies and was waiting for everyone to leave the classroom. Koryu tapped her shoulder "Hey, do you have algebra next?"  
  
Tsuki nodded "yes..."  
  
"Then come on," he said and grabbed Tsuki's hand. Ruri and Hari followed, talking about all the hot guys they saw so far. After a few minutes Tsuki noticed that Koryu looked lost and the twins didn't fail to point that out to him. "Master Koryu, let Tsuki lead us," said Hari (or was it Ruri?).  
  
"Yeah, Tsuki's familiar with this school." Said Ruri (or Hari?)  
  
Koryu lets go of Tsuki's hand and told her to find the class before the bell rings. Tsuki did find the class, alas she was too late. Their teacher excused the four only because it was their first day. Tsuki found a seat next to Sora and Koryu sat next to her with the twins near by. The teacher cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Hello class. My name is Mr. Gabriev. I'm your teacher." He began.  
  
"But this is Algebra," said a short, brown haired girl.  
  
"Oh, right, thanks, uh..."  
  
"Yuna," the girl answered.  
  
"All righty then, so lets get started I guess," Mr. Gabriev said. He turned around towards the board.  
  
Tsuki noticed a teenage boy with long white hair with dog ears made her too curious to pay attention to the class. The next thing she knew, a group of students were studying her tail. "Wow," said a boy who's hair is much worse than Sora's. "It's unusual!"  
  
"My name is Tsuki Hikari and you guys are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Yugi Mutou," said the boy whose hair makes him seem taller than he really is.  
  
"My name is Kagome and that guy over there is Inu-yasha," said a girl with long, black hair. She pointed to the boy with the dog ears, who just responded "Feh" without a second glance. There was a small group of girls around him as well.  
  
"My name is Tenchi Masaki," said a boy who was obviously shy. He also kept look around as if he's going to be attacked by some crazed monster.  
  
"Hi! I'm Miaka Yuki! Please to meet cha," said a girl with light brown hair. Her hair was up in two buns with cute little ribbons.  
  
Tsuki smiled at all of the named people above. She was actually making friends! "Nice to meet all of you."  
  
Of course, the rest of the class didn't even look at her; they still think she's a big weirdo. Near the end of class, a boy with black hair and a leopard print headband walked up to her desk. "H-hello. I'm Ryoga, and, uh, could you help me with these math problems?"  
  
Tsuki was about to respond when she felt herself being pulled to one side; the side Koryu was sitting on. He held on to Tsuki tightly and this was something the twins didn't expect. "Master," they said in shock (and most likely jealousy)  
  
"The girls mine," he said.  
  
"I was just asking for help!" Ryoga yelled, blushing madly.  
  
Tsuki blushed even more then Ryoga and looked a Sora helplessly. Sora shrugged. "Don't look at me."  
  
Tsuki sighed. Then, when the two boys were ready to fight, a flash of blue went across the room. Mr.Gabriev held out a sword of light and gave the two boys a look that would make a murderer feel guilty about his crimes. "You two outta cut it out. Koryu let of Tsuki."  
  
She felt him hesitate, then was released from his strong grip and relieved when his hands were to himself again. Ryoga seated himself at Tsuki's desk and after an intense staring contest with Koryu, he began to speak. "Um....s-s-s-so w-what's your name?"  
  
"Tsuki Hikari."  
  
"P-p-p-pleased to m-m-meet....y-you...."  
  
Sora laughed. "Man, Tsuki, are you the guy magnet today! Riku---"  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG!!!!!!! HAHAH  
  
  
  
Yea......This is it. A bit slow, I know, but it'll get better, I promise!  
I'll try to get the next chapters up soon. Tell me what you thought of it  
ok? 


End file.
